Seasons Change, Feelings Change
by nzlogan
Summary: Three months after the arrival of the 100, we learn news things about Bellamy's love interest and a few other characters. Alongside, how Bellamy will do anything to protect her.
1. The Confession

**Hey guys :) So I'm have become addicted to the TV series, The 100. I fell in love with Finn and Clarke. However, after watching the chemistry between Bellamy and Clarke (Bellarke) it seemed pretty clear they are meant to be. I have read heaps of fan fictions and watched loads of Bellarke videos. So I have decided to write one of my own. **

Bellamy's POV

It's been three months since we landed on Earth. Our mission was complete, but we didn't want anyone from the Ark to come down. We built this little village with our own hands, it was nothing and it became our homes.

Raven had landed down on Earth, and it was obvious she still had strong feelings for Finn but she also finished a relationship with Bellamy. Yet, Finn was falling for someone completely different, someone who offered him more. However, she just wasn't interested in him, she was interested in Octavia's older brother Bellamy.

Over the past few weeks, Bellamy and Clarke were starting a close friendship due to them being the leaders of the village. After, Murphy's little accident almost killing Clarke, they needed a few rules, and Bellamy decided he needed the extra support.

"Bellamy, I think the seasons and starting to change we need to go hunting" says Clarke

"Yeah, I know we do, but I don't think we can, we don't have enough people that would come with us". he says

What Clarke never knew, it that Bellamy's feeling for Clarke were growing stronger everyday. The way her hair sparkled in the sun, and the way her ocean blue eyes sparkled. It was hard for Bellamy not to look at her and imagine them sharing a boyfriend girlfriend relationship.

"Look, I can go myself and you can gather people. I'll leave a path for you guys, because we need medicine and food supplies. If I go now, I can start collecting as much berries and nuts as I can" she says

"I can't let you do that Clarke, not on your own. You are the only person with the ability to work with sick people. People need you here, nobody can lose you." he says

The only thing that Clarke didn't know about me, was that I'm in love with her. But I can't tell her, because I'm so scared of her reaction, or that I'll be heartbroken, if she either doesn't love back or she is in love with somebody else.

"I know Bellamy, but you need to care for your sister, and take charge for a bit. You need all the peoples help you can get. It wouldn't be so bad if I died one less person to have to take care of, to supply food, warmth, protection -" she says

"No, we are not going to lose you, that is not going to happen" he says

And without regrets I bend down and lock my lips with hers. She doesn't hesitate at all. I place my hands on the edges of her waist, pulling her in. Her hands on my biceps and they slowly move up and over my neck, it feels amazing. I slowly moves my hands around her lower back and tighten my grip. She puts all her weight on me, and I take it all in. The kiss, it was perfect, slow and passionate.

"Bellamy! What are you doing" says Octavia

I get a bit of a fright and let go of Clarke, and then I realise no, I love Clarke, I step back to her. Her left hand finding its way up my neck and her right hand on my chest. I place both my hands on her lower back. I feel it's the best way to protect her from anything bad.

"Why? Why are you kissing her, I though you were in love with Raven?" says Octavia

Clarke steps out of her embrace with me, I grab her hands.

"You're in love with her, I thought… but… Bellamy, how could you… No, but I'm in love with you" says Clarke with tears rolling down her face.

"No, I'm not in love with her anymore, you have always been on my mind. I love you Clarke" he says.

**I hope you guys have liked this first chapter. I know I kind of left it on a cliff hanger, but I guess thats the whole joy of writing and reading. Remember this is my first chapter :) **


	2. The Conversation

Clarke's POV

_"No, I'm not in love with her anymore, you have always been on my mind. I love you Clarke" he says_

That sentence has been stuck in my mind, every letter, every word. I never told him what I felt...

I head over to Octavia's tent, I feel like I have a lot to ask her.

"Octavia, can we please talk? I just need to know, what exactly happened between Bellamy and Raven" she says

"Look, i'll explain what happened, but before that I just want to let you know, Bellamy has never felt this way about someone. He loves you, and he means it." Octavia says.

"Okay, well can we go somewhere, just the two of us?" I ask

"Yeah, sure" Octavia replies

We both head out the tent and head towards the most private place I can think of, the third floor of the ship. It isn't used for much which will give us the chance to talk.

Octavia sits against the wall and I sit opposite her, my back facing against the stairs.

"Look, I do love your brother, but I have never been in a relationship before. It's really scary for me. Obviously I expected your brother to love one person, because that's how I learnt it. Hearing you ask him whether or not he still loved Raven, that terrified me" I say, there is a tremble in my voice, which I try to cover.

"Clarke, I understand that you are scared. To grow up with such a kind hearted guy, it has changed me. Yes him and Raven were in a relationship. That ended because she wasn't honest. Bellamy constantly talks about you, and its cute" says Octavia

"Look just hear him out he doesn't like hiding anything from people." says Octavia

Just as I was about to say something, Bellamy peeps his head through the staircase hole.

"Hey, there you two are, I have been looking everywhere for you two." says Bellamy

I turn my head to see that Bellamy is walking over. I expected him to sit opposite me. Yet, instead he sits behind me, he spreads his legs open so I can sit between them and lay my head against him. I love him, I do, so I do sit with him. As I slowly and gently lean my head against his chest he lightly kisses my head.

"I'll leave you guys to it" says Octavia

"Okay, see you later and thanks for the advice" I say

I turn around and make sure she is gone. Once she has I move my position so I'm sitting chris-crossed but still close to Bellamy.

"What was the advice, Princess" says Bellamy

"It was about you, I just needed a second opinion or perspective" I reply

"Look, I need to clear somethings. If this goes on any further, which I hope it does. You need to understand this is my first relationship, and my feelings for you are very strong. I need to know if there is anything sexual or loving between you are Raven? I don't care if you are friends, that's fine -" I say

I start to look down, trying to fight away the tears, but they slowly start to appear and roll down my cheeks. Bellamy sits up and gently lifts my chin up to look at him.

Bellamy's POV

Seeing someone I love so upset, it breaks my heart. Clarke needs to know how I feel about Raven and about her.

"Clarke, look at me. My relationship with Raven, was okay, it was never great. I don't believe she was always honest, and it hurts. I, me, I ended it, not her. I couldn't do it any longer. When we arrived on Earth, I saw how happy you were, exploring the area. I fell in love with the way you walked, how your eyes sparkled, uhh, I just, I'm lost for words." I say

I saw the a small smile appear on Clarke. It made me smile.

"Look, Bellamy I do love you, and it would like hell to lose you. I just... I just needed the closure. It wouldn't have felt right to start something, knowing something wasn't up." she says

"Clarke, I'm all yours." I say

I see Clarke lean forward coming closer to me, I move forward as well. Our lips join together and it becomes passionate, a bit hungry. She starts to lay down, and I lay on top of her, one hand tracing her body movement, whilst the my other hand it supporting me. Her back arches and my lips move to her jaw lines down to her neck. I grab her hand and lace my fingers into hers.

We roll over her on top of me and it becomes fierce, more hungry than ever.

"Bellamy, I don't exactly want to lose it right now, can we wait another day?" she says

"Princess, whatever makes you comfortable, I don't want to rush anything." I say

She continues to kiss me, down my neck, bites the skin around my collarbone. Damn, she is good.

**So I wanted to say thanks for the follows and views. It means a lot considering I only just started. xx I will try to post two chapters a day. Hope you guys like it :) Send reviews if you want more chapters or even stories! 3**


	3. The AbsentsRelationship

**Hey :) So I forgot to mention, I'm currently a Grade 12 student and coming up to my last few months and will be quite busy. I will post as much content on this as possible. If I do not post for a day or two please excuse me. 3**

Bellamy's POV

I roll over and the brightness from outside shines through my tent. I decide I need to get up not only to see Clarke, but to help out with the village. I open the flap of my tent and stand there on the uneven ground. I close my eyes and listen to what is around me, and breath the fresh morning air. Crisp.

The wall around the village is starting to be built and I see Clarke helping out. I start walking over to her. She looks tired and a bit weak, how long has she been awake. I come behind her and put my hands around her waist and stick my chin on her shoulder. She is a bit shorter than me, so it's a great advantage. She places both of her hands on my hands and I lace my fingers within her. She slowly places her head against my shoulder.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" I say

"Bellamy don't worry okay, I haven't been up for long. There were a few people that were sick and I needed to help with the wall" she says

"Clarke, how long have you been up for?" I say

"I haven't slept... but I can't stop working." she says

"Clarke, you need to sleep. Some else can take over for a bit, please you need the sleep" I say worried

She loosens my grip a bit and turns around putting her hands around my neck. She closes her eyes and slowly leans forward and locks lips, and then lets go.

"Look I know you're worried about me. But I can do this, it's easy for me. I get to see the sun rise and, nature. It's beautiful" she says.

"I do worry about you, and sometimes it's actually really easy to worry about you. I will ask a few people to take care of building the wall. Do you know a few that have some knowledge of medical care with us?" I ask

"I do know one or two people, but are you sure? I mean I really like stargazing and everything" she asks

"Sweetie, people will be fine with your absents for a bit, you need energy back in your system. And seen as there is a high possibility you will do more, you're sleeping in my tent with me." I say

"Okay, just promise me of things, will you stay with me?" Clarke asks

"Of course I will, anything" I promise

Once I have said that, my eyes close and her lips touch mine, my grip tightens and so does hers. I'm so happy, its been hard to be able to say that without feeling confident. Now I can, and now it's confident.

"One another thing, I think the seasons are starting to change, the leaves are falling." Clarke tilts her head back a bit

"Yeah, I kind of figured something was happening. Do you know what it's called?" I ask wondering

"I think we should call it something, I mean I never learnt anything about the different seasons. So let's call this new coming season Autumn." she says smiling.

"I think that's perfect" I say smiling.

"Well we should head about to the centre and see what's happening." I say

We let go of a tight hug and I find her hand, and lace my fingers into hers. It feels comfortable it feels like home. We walk back to the centre. Octavia comes running at us, and tackles Clarke for a hug. Clarke is ripped out of Bellamy's hand.

"Oh jesus, Octavia, I almost fell over" Clarke says whilst laughing

"I know, but you didn't and you and my brother while are dating!" she says

"Dating?!" both say Bellamy and Clarke

"Girlfriend, Boyfriend thing" Octavia says

"Sounds good to me" Clarke says smiling, looking both at me and Octavia.

"Sounds good to me too, and I'm sure as hell glad to be saying you're my girlfriend" I say grinning


	4. The Autumn

Clarke's POV

_"Sounds good to me too, and I'm sure as hell glad to be saying you're my girlfriend" Bellamy says_

It's amazing to think from the time we arrived on Earth Bellamy truly disliked me, and I thought he was a complete asshole. The time that we have spent together I have learnt so much about him and I believe he has learnt a lot more about me too.

I see Bellamy sitting on a hunk of tree, laughing with his friends, it makes me smile to see him so happy. I leave the little hut that holds all the meat. And head in the direction of Bellamy, once I reach the fire I place the meat down. Charlotte picks the plate and walks around to share with everyone.

I feel someone grab my waist, it's just Bellamy, and we places me on his lap.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asks

"Good, but much better now that I'm with you" I grin

"Do you want to head off to bed soon? I mean I know its tough seeing as we don't know the time, but it's dark." he asks

"Yeah, actually I may head off now, you can stay up if you want. I have already had something to eat." I say yawning

"Nah, I'll join you, it;s going to get a bit cold tonight. We don't have the material to keep us warm so we need to stick together." he says looking at me

Bellamy lightly smacks my bottom to know I should get up. I stand up and grab his hand and turn around, I wait for him to get up too. Once we are both standing we tell everyone good night, and head towards Bellamy's tent.

"Ah, this is so different to my tent, so much bigger and you actually have a nice bed to, what is this?" I say laughing

"Well, do whatever you do before you get into bed, and I'll be waiting." he says

I turn around and take off my jacket, and then my top, I still have my singlet on, just something to keep me warm. I turn around and Bellamy is in his boxers. His body, it's flawless, his muscles, they are a lot more defined and you can see they have gained strength. I pulled my pants down to reveal short pains. I hop into bed.

"You look hot missy, glad we are sharing tonight." Bellamy smiles

"And you're talking, you have gotten a lot more stronger." I mention

I roll over facing Bellamy, and a cold breeze comes in and I shiver. Bellamy pulls me in, and I place my head under his chin and he hugs me tighter than ever. Is this what feels like home, because if it does this is perfect and if not it should start to feel like home.

I slowly start to fade off, and I hear Bellamy say something.

"I love you Clarke" he says and kisses my head

By the time he finishes I smile lightly and then I'm gone asleep. My breathing becomes steady and so does his. Lying there with him, I feel warm and safe.

**Hey guys :) I just wanted to say a massive thanks to the support I have gotten already. I have really been enjoying writing these so far. Sorry for this late submission but I have been busy with homework -.- I'll post two more tomorrow :) **


	5. The Hunting

**Hello :) I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone's support, by either following me or just favouriting this. It means a lot, so I will be putting up more content. :)**

Bellamy's POV

I wake up and find Clarke isn't there. No where in the tent and I can't anything outside. It's a bit frosty and crisp. So I put my clothes on and I jumper alongside a jacket.

I open the flap slightly and it is sunny outside. And I see her, sitting there on a rock. Looking out into the forest and admiring what we haven't seen in 97 years. It's early, the sun is starting to rise, sparkling on the frost that so simply lays on the tops of the grass. Nobody is in plain sight.

I walk over to Clarke. Her legs hang over the edge, so I walk so I'm standing in between them and place my hands over her waist and pull her closer.

"Morning Beautiful" I say

"Awe, morning, how was your sleep?" she asks

"It was good, how about yours?" I reply

"Is it wrong to say it felt amazing, I felt as if I was home again." she asks

"No it isn't wrong to say that. I want you to feel comfortable here. I know sometimes that's wrong to say. But I need you here." I say

"Okay, well that's good then. Well, today is the today, we need to hunt." she says

"Yeah, well do you want to come with us? You don't have to." I say

"Who's us and when are you thinking of going?" Clarke us

"Well it can be just us to, or we can take one or two other people with us, in someways although it is a good time for us to spend more time together. It means more supplies and a bigger advantage of safety. If it's just us then whenever, but if other people, then maybe once they are all awake and have some form of food" I mention

"Sounds okay, I think two other people, more supplies and safety." I say agreeing

Rather than speaking I kiss her, our soft lips touch each other. It's such a good way to wake up.

"Get a room the two of you" yells Octavia from across the small field smiling.

We both stop and look at her, laughing.

"Bellamy I love you too" she says and kisses me again

"You heard me" I say

"Hey, so do we need to go hunting today?" asks Octavia

"Yea, and we need two more people. Know anyone else?" I ask

"Someone who would wake up now, probably Finn" Octavia replies

"Okay, then let set out in one hour" I say

Clarke jumps down from the rock and starts to walk over to help with the construction of the wall.

*One hour later*

Clarke's POV

I'm working hard at the wall, when Finn, Octavia, Bellamy and a young girl come up.

"Hey, so this little girl called Charlotte offered and I said yes. So we have more people coming." says Bellamy

"Okay, let's go is everyone ready?" I ask.

We all start walking out, seen as the wall hasn't been fully completed we can still walk out.

"Just one thing everyone, please keep working at the wall. This task to protect us, so please do so. There are supplies within 1km from here. If you are to leave and find supplies, find a group of three for safety." I yell in a good way

We start walking, Bellamy in front, Finn next, Octavia, Charlotte and then myself. I find it funny, Bellamy keeps looking around but mainly at me. He's checking on me. What a good boyfriend. I smile

*Two hours later*

It;s been a long walk and I have found area where we can collect. I hear something in the corner and tell everyone to run.

"Everyone split up, Charlotte and Clarke guys go start finding supplies. The rest will head to find who is out there." Bellamy says.

"Okay then, where shall we meet" Charlotte says

"Back at camp" Bellamy says

Just as I'm about to turn around with Charlotte, Bellamy comes up

"Hey, be safe, I can't lose you, I love you" Bellamy says and then kisses me

"Love you more, and don't worry I will be, you guys be safe. I can't lose you either." I say

We start heading off to the East and they head off to the West.

It becomes mid day, due to the sun becoming brighter. The weather is turning colder.

"I'm really cold" Charlotte says

"I know, and I didn't pack anything to keep us any warmer, I'm sorry" I say

"Look I'll look around for some food and together we will keep walking." I mention

"Look! I found some berries, meat and nuts!" Charlotte semi yells

"Great, good job, now put it in your bag!" We will start filling yours then mine." I says

We keep on walking and it's starting to get later. All of a sudden the ground below me starts moving and I fall, I scream and something sharp goes through my leg, straight through my leg.

"Ahhh help me! Someone help me! Please! I can't feel my leg. Charlotte I can't feel my leg" I say screaming

"I'll get some help... Somebody help, help, help, help" Charlotte says SCREAMING!

I start to close my eyes, I feel sick, I feel faint, I don't feel.

"No stay awake Clarke" screams Charlotte

And I'm gone. Is this what death feels like, because if it does. It's not that bad.

"I'm going to get help, stay awake Clarke, stay awake Clarke please..." she says disappearing.

It's so cold, I'm starting to freeze.


	6. The Savings

Bellamy's POV

We haven't found anything to figure out who else is here. Octavia has already been injured by walking into a tree branch, left pretty good damage, taking out a hunk of her skin.

I hear running footsteps, and panting. Then a scream.

"Bellamy, Octavia, Finn! It's Clarke, there... was... a... trap... and... she fell... her isn't breathing... her leg..." is all Charlotte manages to say.

"What?! Where is she?" I say frightened.

"Come on we need to go" Finn and Octavia both say

We start running, Charlotte left behind little flowers to help us get back. She starts to slow down, and I see a hole.

"There in that whole, I think it's a trap that the people left. Not good Bellamy not good. We have to get that wall up faster" Charlotte says crying

I sprint over to the hole, and see her lying there, lifeless, a metal arrow sticking out of her leg.

"Oh my gosh, Clarke. You guys over here. We need to get her out now. I'll go down. Finn watch both and make sure nothing happens to them." I command

I jump down. it's not that deep. But when you have an arrow through your leg, it will seem like you're in the world's largest box. I knell down on the group and push some of her hair behind her ears. She looks pained. I can't bear it. I kiss her on the head.

"Why did I ever leave you Clarke. I should have come with you, I shouldn't have left you." I say to her and myself

"How's her temperature" says Octavia

"She's so cold, her hands, her legs, we need to get her back to camp." I say worried

I examine where the arrow went through, nothing to bad, I can easily pull her leg out. It's more will she ever be able to walk or at least how long will it take to heal.

I place both hands on the ground, and feel something touch me, Clarke's hand, her hand.

"Pain, so much pain, help me, please, I don't know who you're but help. I'm so cold, I can't feel anything." she says weakly

"It's me Bellamy, let's get you go of here." I say

I lift her leg with a bit of speed, but slow enough I don't want to damage anything. I manage to get her leg off the arrow, I rip of my shirt off and tie it around her leg. Pressure.

"Finn, I'll lift her up and you grab her. I'll be under her" I say

I lift her up, she is breathing up very weakly, if we don't get her back I don't think she will make it. No don't think like that Bellamy she will, you can't lose her, you won't lose her. I love her.

"Got her, let go" says Finn

"I'll grab her legs and gently very gently place her on the ground" says Octavia.

I get out of the hole, and find her on the ground. Nothing, nothing at all.

"Thank you Charlotte, for finding us, but next time make sure she steps somewhere else" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll take Clarke and you help Octavia" I say

I place one hand under her knees and the other I slide under the shoulder part. I make sure her head is leaning against my shoulder.

"We are almost there" Charlotte says

I start to see the wall, it's done, the protection is done.

"Hey! Open the gates. We have two injured. One critical and one minor" I scream

"What on gods name happened out there?" Raven comes screaming

"Let's just say we need more weapons and more safety rules when hunting" I say

I walk into the drop ship or more know as the hospital.

I place Clarke down on a flat surface and Finn drops off Octavia.

"What do you think will happen to her, do you think she will wake up?" asks Finn

I grab Clarkes hand.

"I don't know, but I want her to, I need her to, I want my girlfriend to wake up" I say sad.

*Two hours later*

"Has anything changed?" Raven asks

"Nope, nothing her wound has been cleaned and stitched up but that's all" I say

"Look, you need to rest, I can ask some one to watch over her, as soon as something changes they can let you know." she says

"Hell no, I will sleep here. I want to be the first one to see her when she wakes up. She needs to know I'm always going to be by her side." I say

Raven comes over to where I am. She places her hands on my stomach and moves them down.

"You know I find you really sexy, and I think due to the fact she isn't awake, we could you know go somewhere." she says

"No, I can't why would I ever betray Clarke for you, you have done nothing to help her. Only give her the worse." I say shocked

"Hey, I'm only saying for a bit" she says

She leans up and kisses me. I push her back.

"NO! I'm in love with Clarke, back off now." I scream!

Just as I look down Clarke opens her eyes.


	7. The Hurt

Clarke's POV

The last thing I remember was being completely in pain, it wasn't fun.

I open my eyes and I see them, kissing, what was I thinking.

_"NO! I'm in love with Clarke, back off now" Bellamy says_

That's all I hear, that is all he says.

Then I see his eyes, looking down on me. His beautiful eyes. But no, I can't.

"Hey, you're awake" he says looking down on me.

I turn my head, so I'm not facing him.

"She kissed you, what was that about?" I say starting to cry

"Hey, don't cry she kissed me, but I didn't want anything from it. I love you Clarke, and only you. She thought you werent going to survive, and that I should move on. I told her you were because I couldn't lose you." he says

I turn back to look at his face, and Raven isn't there. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with her. I start to calm down a bit. He doesn't want to lose me.

"I just feel a bit sick, I thought me and raven were closer than that. Obviously not." I say choking on tears

"Hey, hey, hey... I would never want to betray you. I have confessed my love and I will never regret that." say Bellamy

There is large breeze that comes through and I shiver, I'm so cold. I feel so sick.

"Can you close the door or something, I'm so cold. I feel so sick." I start to say weakly

"I'll get Octavia, and then I'll close the door. Don't close your eyes, you can't sleep you can't go" he says begging

"I'll... try..." I start to fade

All I hear is Bellamy running to get Octavia. Just before he leaves, I hear him faintly say.

"Don't go to sleep, I can't lose you, please"...

I'm so tired when he leaves, and I can't help but close my eyes.

I have an amazing dream, that I don't want to end.

Then shaking begins.

"Clarke, wake up, wake up, wake up! Bellamy she's fallen asleep again. And she sin't waking up" says Octavia crying

All I hear is Bellamy running in, and trying to shake me himself. But nothing was working, nothing was going to wake me up. I was in a comatose. I needed to decided whether or not I wanted to come back.

I know I should, I have great friend, I finally but somehow managed to get a boyfriend. But do I really want to go back into a world of war. And we haven't found a solution. We don't even know whether there are people here, and if there are, if they are good people or bad?

I decided to wake up, we can fight this, we may lose people in the process. But I know there are two people who really want me back. Bellamy has made it pretty clear that he can't afford to lose me and he doesn't want to. Octavia is my best friend and the one that told me to follow my heart.

Bellamy is still shaking me to wake up. My hand moves and holds his.

"You're awake! Don't ever go to sleep again, please. I can't lose you, we can't lose you Clarke. These people can't lose you. And I thought I just lost you." Bellamy says worried.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired and I was still upset about seeing you and-" I start to say

"Yes, I know and I fully regret it" Bellamy says

"Fully regret what Bellamy, if you have hurt Clarke, then I don't know what to think of you as anymore" she says

"Has he hurt you in anyway" she says to me

"Look, I'm fine, I was just tired. I forgive you. Okay, and I don't mean that as a joke. I forgive you because I love you Bellamy." I say

He starts smiling and bends down to kiss me. I don't hesitate at all. And nor does he.

"Ew, you guys please get a room" she says smiling

"We are in a room, you're just in it with us" I say back laughing whilst kind of still kissing Bellamy.

I can feel Bellamy smile, but I just continue. I love him and I need him, he has proven to me that there is nothing left of romantic feelings between him and Raven.

"Look, just one question. I'm not going to decrease your friends if I don't like them. That's not fair on you. But are you still wanting to be friends with Raven?" I ask

"Look, I'll have to stay friends with Raven purely as workers together. But anything more of that I don't want. Strictly work" Bellamy says

I look over and grab Bellamy's hand. Raven is standing there.

"How long has she been there?" Bellamy asks

"I have been here ever since she touched your hand. Nothing more than that huh? I mean didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" she asks

I tilt my head to the side and a shred a tear. I use my free arm to wipe it away and turn back. But then I can't hold anything back in and I let it out. I lay there in this bed and cry.

"Raven, I'm sorry, but if you are ever going to imply that we are going to be anything more than you are definitely and with out a doubt wrong. It's not even that I don't care about you in that way, which I don't. It's more that, that thought is still in your head. You're dating Finn now" he says angrily

"Well screw you Bellamy. I mean come on you didn't feel anything." she says

"Piss off Raven. You have done nothing more than upset her and me. So just go away." he yells

"You know what I'm feeling better, so I'm just going to get up and go somewhere else until you guys have sorted things out." I say

"No, you're not leaving she is." he replies back

I slowly sit up and put my feet on the ground. And Bellamy bends down.

"You and her need to sort somethings out. And I can't be here. I love you okay, never forget that. Always and Forever Bellamy." I say

"Are you sure?" says Bellamy

"I'm positive, I'll go to Octavia's tent and chill there. I promise I won't do anything physical work." I say

I get up with Bellamy's help and give him a little kiss on the lips and walk out. The last thing I hear Bellamy say is.

"I love you Clarke, okay?" he yells.


	8. The Stealing

Finn's POV

I see Clarke walk out and heads towards her.

"Hey, can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask

"Sure." she replies

"Can we go somewhere private?" I ask

"Just talk nothing more?" she makes sure

"Exactly." I say

We start walking and I point to the forest, as we start walking there are small movements in the bush. Animals.

"Look, I just want some closure okay. I'm with Raven now and I'm really happy, you're with Bellamy and I know you're happily in love with him. I just want to make sure, we can still work together and be friends, nothing more." I say and beg

"Look that is a fair deal and I'm happy to work with you, it's more if Raven is okay. She is the one that-" she starts to say

"I know what she did, and for that I will say on her part that she is sorry. We had a fight and she wanted to make me jealous. But in consequence she hurt you more than ever." I say

Then all of a sudden the bushes start moving more and someone jumps out. Grabs Clarke's mouth and covers it. Who are these people. Clarke screams as loud as she can, and it works a bit. The next thing I know is someone has my mouth covered.

Bellamy's POV

"Look Raven I did love you, but not anymore. And you have to live with that. You're with Finn now. And I'm with Clarke now. I'm sorry." I say

"Fine, but just so you know I will always love you more than Clarke ever does." she says to me

"Well, whatever, but we are completely done. And I love Clarke more than you. If you desire we can work together but nothing more." I say

She gives me this look of disgust, but I would much rather have that then anything else.

"Oh by the way, if you want to know who the movements have been, they are called grounders. I learnt about them up there in the Ark. They are the only survives that were on Earth." Raven says

"Thanks, we will put an alert out and let everyone know." I say

I start to walk out and Raven puts up her hand up for a handshake. That's all I'm taking.

I walk out of the tent, and everyone is at their jobs. I look around for Clarke but I can't see her anywhere.

"Hey, Octavia! Have you seen Clarke anywhere?" I say worried

"Have you checked her tent?" she replies

"Nope, but let's look around together. I'll check mine and her tents. You check the drop ship and your own tent." I beg

"Yup, and what happens if she isn't there?" she says

"Let's complete this first and hope we find them." I say

I walk into my tent and see no sign of her. I look for little things she may have dropped. Nothing. I run to her tent. And nothing. Where the hell could she be.

"Octavia, have you found anything?" I ask getting worried

"No! Nothing" she screams

I see Charlotte running up.

"Bellamy I saw people take them away, Finn and Clarke, they went to talk about being mutual friends and they were taken away" she says

And I drop to the ground and put my hands to my face and cry.

"I had one job, that was to protect her. And now she is gone." I scream and cry

"They were taken from the point, just on the side of the drop ship." Charlotte says

I walk over and I see foot prints a numerous amount of them. And there is nothing I can do, because they lead everywhere. Could they have been split up or both gone together. I just don't know.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey :)**

**Sorry I know I posted a while ago that I was going to post two chapters everyday. I will do my best for now to keep that up. But as I have mentioned I am in my last few months of high school. I'm also writing these chapters after homework.**

**Otherwise, I'm really happy with all the feedback I'm getting. I hope people are enjoying them and I plan on making this story a bit more interesting and intense. I hope you like what I have written so far. This weekend I will try and post more chapter. :)**

**Have a great weekend :)**

**Love, NzLogan**


	10. Please read

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a few days. Haven't had time. Tomorrow is Sunday here. So I will be posting as many chapters as I can. **

**Thanks :)**


	11. The Searching

Clarke's POV

I have no idea where we are going. It's scary and I can't help but scream. For once I understand that I can't put my life before others. It's a scary thought. Death.

It makes me feel sick to my stomach. I don't know where we are they put blindfolds over our eyes, all I remember is walking for a while and then being dropped into something a bit deep. It hurt.

"You can take off your blindfold now." said a grounder

"What am i doing here, where the hell are we?" I ask

"Somewhere no one will find you, and most importantly somewhere, well easy to kill you." he says

I start to cry. I don't want to die. I can't die, I have got to get back and run a village. I've got to get back to the person who means so much to me. Bellamy.

It starts to get dark and I start to get cold. I look over and the grounders start a fire by our cages.

"We can't let you die. You need to keep warm. Here is a blanket and some food." she says

"Thank you." I say

I look over and didn't notice but Finn is there. He is sleeping. Or is he. I need Bellamy, I need his warmth.

"Finn! You awake? Please answer" I scream

I stand up and start shaking the cage and scream and cry! Nothing works, I fall to the ground and start crying even more.

"Finn, I promise nothing will happen. I will try my best to not let anything happen to you." I say

I know, I have said I don't want to die. But I will do everything to protect him. Even if it means his life before mine. That scares me, but some people need to be happier than me.

Bellamy's POV

"I have gathered you here, for the search of two people, Clarke and Finn. We believe they were taken by the grounders. We need to find them." I mention

"Why should we? I mean two people means more supplies for us? More for the people who are here." someone shouts

"Because what would you have done if that was one of your co - leaders alongside someone you love?" I say back

The person quiets down. And realises that I have a point.

"Anyone that wants to back out, that's fine. But just remember if you do come, put yourself in a position where it's someone out there that you care about." I say

A lot of people show up, probably somewhere around 20 and 30.

"Let's get moving. If we don't show up within a few days, we are either lost, or taking our time. But don't send anyone out, we can't lose anymore people." I say

We start walking, it's cold. I wonder how Clarke is doing. Finn is pretty much nothing to me apart from a co - leader.

"Hey, I found some foot prints leading east from here." says someone

"Okay let's here head in that direction." I say

We have been walking for hours. To long I think to myself.

Everyone follows with weapons in hand. Then I hear it, a scream.


	12. The WatchingRescuing

Bellamy's POV

Then I hear it, a scream.

I whisper to the people hide me.

"Stay low, we can't let them see us. Octavia come with me, we need to see what they are doing".

We move forward and there is a little hill that we can hide behind and look to see what is happening. Then I see them, where they are staying, the conditions they are in.

"No, please don't, I can't. DON'T!" Clarke screams crying

I can't look, but I can't not look. I need to make sure they don't do anything more than hurt her.

Then I see them cutting her, as if cutting is nothing. She is grabbed at the wrist and they put the knife to her throat. I want to yell but I can't, I can't let them know that they can't hurt her.

"Please stop it's hurting me. IT'S HURTING ME!" Clarke screams out

"Octavia, I can't look. It's making me feel sick." I say

"We need to find a way to stop this, but also save them. I'm scared out of my mind. But they need your support alongside you being calm. Don't shoot, and don't scream. Steady and Calm." O says

"Let's watch. Look at their movements, see what time they do activities." I say

We both look down. Clarke isn't there anymore, I catch a glimpse of them leading her to the cage. It looks cold, and miserable. She looks sore and tired.

All the grounders go into a tent and the flap completely closes. I look at the cage more carefully, and I find there is no lock on it, nothing holding the door closed. All they do is act upon their movements, making them think they're doing something to lock it. They make them lose their energy so they don't do anything. This is all something to trick them. They hurt them to scare them.

"Octavia, we need to do something soon. There is no lock on the cages so we can just unlock the cages." I say

"Yeah, but when do they come out, when do they go back in, what are the grounders movements" she says

"We will have to stay here over night. We need at least three people here. I'll go get Atom, Jasper and Monty." Octavia says

"Okay, see you back here" I say

I look out and see nothing but a fire, I guess they do have a heart, because they have a fire next to the cages. I haven't seen Finn, where the hell is he?

Octavia's POV

This is probably a scary situation for Finn and Clarke. In someways I feel like I need to blame Finn for this, because I know he would have been the one to go into the woods. F**king private conversation my ass.

"Hey! Monty, Jasper, Atom! We need your help. We need people to keep a watch out, you will be with me and Bellamy looking out for them. We need to watch everything the grounders do." I say

We all head back to the little hill and all stay there.

"We have food and water, so nobody should be heading away. We need these two back without question." I say

Everyone agrees.

We watch and there is nothing there is no movement. It's scary to think that people on Earth are willing to do everything to find out who we are, and they are doing this by starting war. WE WANT PEACE?!

*2 hours later*

The sun has completely set and it's dark, but the fire has been changed a few times. We saw the movement but only for the fire. The grounders came out with the fire died down which was every half an hour. I started to plot our plan with Bellamy, with the three boys telling us every once in a while the new movements of the grounders.

Bellamy's POV

Me and Octavia have a plan to save both, however, we haven't seen any sign of Finn in the ground.

"Hey I have an idea" says Octavia

"Let's give some small signal to Clarke to show that we are here." she says

"We could, but we don't have the material and we don't want the grounders to see us." i reply

Octavia nods her head in agreement.

"Hey, you guys they are going hunting. I overheard them. The grounders are heading North and leaving the two here, don't have the supplies for them. They talked about each of their conditions. Clarke is weak, barely breathing, a bit skinny and pale. Finn he is fine, they didn't do anything to him apart from hitting him across the back once." Jasper says

"Okay, let's see them head off, and then we will slowly make our way to the cages. Two people will sleep to get their energy up, and then the rest will sleep." I mention

"Myself and Octavia, will sleep first and then you guys. We will sleep here just in case we need to run or something" I say

I start to doze off, thinking of all the things that I'm going to do when I see Clarke again, hug her, kiss her, or just help her straight away. So much is going through my mind. And that's all I remember. As the next thing I know, Octavia is making me up. I had just a good amount of sleep.

"Hey, bro, time to get up. Our turn to watch." she says

"Okay, do you want something to eat. We have enough for the both of us the three of them and then Clarke." I say

"What about Finn?" Octavia says

"Look, Finn is stronger and has been energy. He hasn't had the violent cuts, hits as Clarke has had." I say

"Look, you're right and he will be able to walk back without problem." O says

It's been a while maybe 3-4 hours and the grounders have left. The three boys have been awake for a while.

"Okay, you guys we need to make sure that they haven't left any traps along the way. Let's head off" I say

We carefully head down and there has been no movement, it's kind of weird actually. Why no movement. I shake the thought from my head. Do they know we were there? Why didn't they want to take them two? Ah, not enough supplies.

We finally arrive and I see the cages, in clear sight. They are right there!

"Okay, myself and Atom will go get Clarke and you guys go get Finn" I beg

We check through our gun lenses and everything is clear. We start running across the field and get there safely. Clarke is just lying there, she looks dead. I open the cage jump in and lean down and kiss her and then pick her up. I hand her over to Atom and he takes her carefully.

"Hey, you guys got Finn?" I say climbing out of the cage

"Yeah, let's go!" They all say

I look down at Clarke again and she looks gone, lifeless, fragile. And all I can do is watch on her and make sure my girlfriend doesn't die.

We make it back to camp safely. And everyone comes to help. I race off to the drop ship and place her gently into a hammock. Everything is fine. Until Finn walks in.


	13. The Recovering

Bellamy's POV

_Everything is fine. Until Finn walks in._

"What do you want Finn?" I say

"Look, it is my fault she is in this situation. I took her out just to talk. I can't love her anymore, and she needs you. That's why I took her out into the woods! We were talking there was movement, but we thought it was animals, then all of a sudden they came out and took us." Finn begs

"Look, I don't care what happened. They have gone and I don't think they plan to return to their spot. Clarke was so pale and fragile, I just there, now she is here and looking like there is no life in her. You didn't do anything wrong. You just wanted to talk to her. I understand what, but why the forest?" I question

"I needed to go somewhere private. I know you have the "Anybody touch her, will be punished." So I thought that if anybody saw us that I would be punished." he says

"Thank you for being honest. Just get this, I care for Clarke as much as you do. And when I found out that she was gone, a piece of my heart went missing and I became breathless. My first priority was to find her and make sure she was/is okay" I say as my voice breaks

Just as Finn is about to start talking, Clarke becomes conscious and starts coughing, myself and Finn run over. We tilt her head to the side and she throws up blood. Finn grabs her some water and I grab a wet cold towel to put on her forehead. I lightly brush her cheek and I slowly place my hand under her head and bring it up for her to drink the water.

"Hey! How is she? We created a mini bath for her." O says

"Okay, I'll talk her there and keep her company. O you change her out of her clothes." I say

I lift her up, she is a bit heavier as there is practically no life left in her. But she will come over she has to.

Octavia opens the flap and there are people everywhere. Sending their prays to her. It's a hot bath, but it will be good for her body. It's quite salty, but that will be good for her cuts.

"Here we go, I'll hold her and you take her clothes off. Leave her bra and undies on. Privacy is what she needs right now and the people she loves." I say

We place her in the bath and she wakes up, screaming of the pain. She moves. She's so lost, oh my sweetheart.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, it's just me! Clarke, sweetie, it's just me. Bellamy." I say

She grabs my shirt and doesn't let go. She starts crying

"I thought you were never going to find me... Finn... I thought I lost you..." she says

"Hey, you were my first priority Clarke, I can't live without you. It would be impossible. Let's get you cleaned up. That stinging is salt. It cleans your wounds." I say

She leans her head back against the edge. She's just floating.

"Hey Clarke, go under water so we can clean your hair." O says

Clarke slowly closes her eyes and drops under water. Her hair moves to the rhythm of my heart rate, it just floats. She looks so beautiful.

She comes back up.

"Hey, how is it?" I say

"It's so nice, warm and my body is not aching as much." says Clarke

"Good, well we will keep you in the bath for a little longer and then you should come out." I say

Clarke gently grabs my hand.

"Bellamy, thank you, I love you." she says weakly

"Clarke, I always have and I always will." I say

And she then fades and goes into a deep sleep.

I lift her up and Octavia puts a towel over her. We walk together towards her tent. Octavia opens the flap and I walk in, I place her down on her bed gently. I walk outside to get some fresh air whilst Octavia puts new clean clothes on.

It must be late, because the sun is setting.

"Hey, look she will." O comforts me

"I know, but we need to make new areas. We need to clean this place up." I say

"Okay, we shall start tomorrow." Octavia says

"I think you should go inside and keep an eye on Clarke, she will need you when she wakes." Octavia says

I kiss Octavia on her forehead, and makes sure that she knows I love her and that I will always be there for her when she needs it. I turn and walk inside.

She lies there so peacefully, she is cold. The seasons are changing. Autumn to Winter. This is going to be bad. We need to clean fast. I sit on the edge of her bed and place my hand on her cheek and gently brush it. She starts to shiver, I hope in her bed. I place my hands over her waist and pull her in closer.

I fall asleep, with her next to me. It feels so good to hold her again. I hope she recovers through the night.


	14. The Cleaning

**Hey! So I'm really sorry I haven't posted content in a few days. I have been sick with a virus and then I had catch up work to do. So I'm finally going to post a new chapter now :) **

Clarke's POV

I wake up and see Bellamy peacefully sleeping, I don't want to wake him, he has been really busy and needs the rest.

I roll over and see that the shine is shining, but its, crisp. I'm a bit cold and get the shivers. So before I shiver more, I get up and put my new clean clothes on. And go out side, it's definitely chilly, there is just a bit of frost on the grass and ground. The place looks like a mess. But the wall is up which is good.

There is a little metal platform that covers some muddy ground, I walk over to it and sit down. I just admire the view. We never had this on Earth. Never. It's amazing to see, how we were taught something so big and it was made such a big deal out of, and all it was, well it was nothing.

I fell strong warm arms wrap around me, the smell comforts me. Bellamy. He sits down, and I sit in between his legs, like on the drop ship. I'm a bit shorter than him, so I lean my head and tilt it back, and his lips touch mine. It feels good to be able to kiss him, and feel his gentle touch.

"Morning Beautiful." he says

"Morning to you." I respond

"How was your sleep?" he asks

"It was awful" I say starting to laugh

"Awe, you're such a plonker!" he says laughing

I turn around and he lays on the ground, I crawl on top of him and start kissing him. It feels good. I start to kiss him, I hold back and then kiss him. I like teasing him.

"Of course I had a good sleep." I say

"Good" he says flipping us over, so he is on top.

"You know we probably shouldn't be doing this here. I mean people will see us." I say laughing as he kisses my neck.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyways we got to get started on our jobs! Cleaning this place up" he says

Everyone starts coming out of their tents. And comes around the middle.

"Morning guys! So today, we need to clean this place up. Supplies, hunting, cleaning, making things." he states

"This is our home now, and we have to do everything we can to make it like this" I say

"Myself and Clarke and a few others will look at taking down a few tents and cleaning them, we will take them down to the river and wash them." Bellamy says

"Why won't you take down all the tents?" someone asks

"Because, it's quite large cloth and it may take a while. So we will do at least 10 today and keep the rest for the next few days." I say

"I need volunteers to go hunting for fruits, nuts, meat and fire wood. We need food" Bellamy says

"And the others can go find some supplies, you could also look at finding sleeping materials." I say

"Octavia, could you look at cleaning the drop ship? Making sure they are all stocked with medical supplies. And making beds or something?" I beg

"Yup, sure, don't worry. I can do it!" Octavia says

"Let's get started" Bellamy and I say

We walk over and start taking down the tents. We get ten done in about an hour. We head off to the river.

"Hey, Clarke." Bellamy says smiling

He grabs me and we both fall into the water. It's freezing cold. He grabs me, and starts kissing me. I don't let go, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps both of his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

And then the shot goes off, and I fall backwards. I've been hit.


End file.
